The present technology relates to the operation of memory devices.
Semiconductor memory devices have become more popular for use in various electronic devices. For example, non-volatile semiconductor memory is used in cellular telephones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants, mobile computing devices, non-mobile computing devices and other devices.
Various types of non-volatile memory cells can be used in such memory devices. In one approach, a charge-storing material such as a floating gate or a charge-trapping material can be used in a memory cell to store a charge which represents a data state. A charge-trapping material can be arranged vertically in a three-dimensional (3D) stacked memory structure, or horizontally in a two-dimensional (2D) memory structure. One example of a 3D memory structure is the Bit Cost Scalable (BiCS) architecture which comprises a stack of alternating conductive and dielectric layers. In another approach, a memory cell comprises a resistance-switching material. Other types of non-volatile memory cells can be used as well.
A host device typically communicates with the memory device using a file system. The file system translates logical addresses which are understood by the host to physical addresses in the memory device.
However, various challenges are presented in providing an efficient file system.